Walker (Danny Phantom)
Walker is the warden of a prison in the Ghost Zone that imprisons anyone who breaks his rules and an antagonist from the Danny Phantom cartoon series. He is the main antagonist in the episodes "Prisoners Of Love", "Public Enemies" and "Claw Of The Wild". He was voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Personality Walker is highly strict and a stone stickler for "the rules", swiftly punishing anyone who dares defies them. He commands with an iron fist when it comes to his prison and minions, going to whatever measure he has to so as to preserve order. Walker sometimes even makes up laws as he goes along and does whatever he has to to get those who escape him. He is also somewhat sadistic as seen when he was sentencing Danny and told him that he was his jury, executioner, judge, executioner, warden, and if need be, executioner. When Danny pointed out that he said executioner three times, Walker said that that was the part of the job he liked best. History Prisoners of Love Walker was a ghost that lead the Ghost Zone police, arresting any ghost that broke any of "the rules", however he often imprisoned them harshly for very minor offenses. He first encountered Danny Phantom after the half-ghost accidentally drove his father's new Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone. Walker told Danny that if he ever came into his jurisdiction again, he would lock him away. However the half-ghost was forced to enter the Ghost Zone again to retrieve a present for his mom that he'd accidentally send there. Danny found the present, but was captured by Walker and his Ghost Guards for possessing human world contraband. He imprisoned the half-ghost along with many of the ghosts he'd battled earlier, but Danny managed to get them to put their differences aside. They organized a riot and the other ghosts succeeded in escaping while the half-ghost went to confront Walker so as to get the present back. At first, Danny was unable to take on the warden ghost, but he realized that humans in the ghost zone had the same qualities as ghost in the human world, meaning they could pass through objects. He turned back into his human form and retrieved the present, then headed back to the human world with Walker proving unable to lay a hand on Danny. Public Enemies However Danny hadn't heard the last of Walker and he plotted to turn all of Amity Park against the half-ghost. He used Wulf, one of his inmates with the ability to follow scents and tear open portals to the human world, to get his army of Ghost Guards to the town. Walker had them attack the town to raise panic, then he and his minions began to possess people around Danny, personally taking control over Dash Baxter. Eventually he took control of the mayor and planned to have Jack Fenton put in charge of ghost defense, who would leave the town helpless due to his incompetence. But Walker was defeated by Danny with help from Wulf and he and his Ghost Guards were driven back into the Ghost Zone. But despite being defeated, Walker's plans nonetheless succeeded to some extent, causing Danny's reputation amongst the people to be negative. The Fright Before Christmas Walker was attending a Christmas party with various other ghosts when Danny showed up, having been sent there by the Ghost Writer. At first, the half-ghost was confused by why the ghosts were so welcoming, but then Walker and the others explained the Christmas Truce and how it said ghosts were forbidden to fight on Christmas, with the ghost warden even saying that it was one of "the rules". When Danny told Walker and the others that the Ghost Writer was violating the truce, they were outraged and went with him to confront the writer. But though the Ghost Writer used his powers to make them fight each other, Danny broke his spell by picking up an orange since nothing rhymed with orange. Walker had his Ghost Guards imprison the Ghost Writer and was seen offering him an orange, which greatly frightened the writer. Claw of the Wild Walker and his minions were pursuing Wulf and some other ghostly monsters that had escaped the Ghost Zone through a portal the wolf ghost had created. However when they found out Danny was at a nearby summer camp, they abducted the other campers so as to use them as bait for the half-ghost. Walker sent his Ghost Guards to give Danny a message, bring him Wulf, who he'd found, in exchange for the release of his friends. However Sam dressed up in a costume to fool the ghost warden into thinking she was Wulf and they managed to rescue everyone, as well as defeat Walker once again. Phantom Planet Walker was amongst the countless horde of ghosts that helped Danny turn the entire planet intangible so as to save it from the Disasteroid, thus saving the Ghost Zone as well. Powers and Abilities Walker has the standard ghost powers of flight, intangibility and invisibility, superhuman strength, and the abilities to possess humans, fire ghost energy rays, and teleport. He can also understand some Esperanto, allowing him to command Wulf, and commands a large army of ghost guards. Trivia *Walker is designed to be like a stereotypical Southern warden character with a cowboy hat and a Southern accent. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Possessor Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Villains